unrequited love
by bloodlust281290
Summary: Dimitri dumps Rose, but she doesn't care. She moves on, but will Dimitri, and will he let Rose live her life in peace, or try to ruin her happiness and that of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe what just happened. I honestly never expected things to work out like this, especially after everything thats happened.

Oh, shit, where are my manners, I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm the only child of the famous Guradian, Janine Hathaway and Abe 'Zmey' Mazur. Well their only child for the moment, my mum is 5 months pregnant and Zmey wants the kid to be a guardian like me.

Anyway, the thing I never figure to happen was what Dimitri did. Yeah, I know, he's my predestined love and all that other crap, or at least I thought he was. Boy was I wrong about that one. Dimitri dumped me about 4 months ago. yeah, HE dumped me, weird huh. Oh well you get that.

why don't I go back to the beginning, where it all began, which means Lissa's coronation as Queen Vasilisa Dragomir.

**any reviews are welcome, i'm only new to this fanfiction stuff, so most appreciative of any help xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lissa's coronation**

"ROSE! I need you in here NOW! i can't afford to be late for my coronation. HURRY UP!" i hear my best friend yell at me from her dressing room as i walk into her suite.

"Sorry Liss, had a few things i needed to sort out, Guardian stuff, you know what i mean" was my reply as i walk in to see my best friend dressed and just getting the final touches of her makeup done. "You look amazing Liss, truly, i am so proud of you. After all the shit we have gone through, you've made it and now you're Queen. Love live Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, first of her name"

Lissa just glares at me, but can't resist smiling in return to mine.

then suddenly, her door bursts open, and i swing around into position to protest her incase of a Strigoi attack, only to find Christian standing there, holding the door frame, and completely out of breathe. "Ro..Rose, it's Dimitri, he said it was urgent and to meet him at the gym. That;s why i ran. Hurry!" the words are barely out of this mouth before i'm out the door and halfway to the gym to see my beloved Dimitri, my lover who has been Strigoi and is a Dhampir once more.

i get the gym and hear noises coming from inside, and i raise my hand to knock but someone opens the door and crashes into me before i can complete that move. once i regain myself, i realise that person is one of the new transfer students, a dhampir, and if my memory served me, her name was Lily. she looks at me, gasps, and runs back towards her dormitary.

i walk into the gym to see Dimitri while watching Lily run away. "Oi Comrade, whats with the newbie? are you on mentor de..."

and i stop dead at what i find.


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy guys, sorry i havent updated in ages. been working heaps and haven't had much time off to think aolut what will happen to Rose next...but when we haven't been busy at work i've had a few thoughts on it so i'm gonna see how they pan out. tell me what you think xx**

i look at the scene in front of me with shock. Dimitri was standing next to my parents, his family, Oskana and Mark, Jill and all our other friends barring Liss and Sparky cause they were in Lissa's apartment still.

"What's going on? WHy is everyone here? and why did Lily come running out of here like a bat out of hell?" i demand looking each of them in the eye individually. only my father meets my eyes and holds them. "Lily found out something she didn't want to know today. she was going to confront you when we all showed up and then she ran away." Zmey says, still holding my eyes.

ok, thats a bit weird, what the hell could she have possibly found out that she would hate me for, i wonder. then it clicks. DIMITRI! she's in love with my Dimitri. oh good luck on that one, he's mine. i'm the one who went after him in Russia when he was Strigoi and i'm the one who he loves. hah! she's never going to get anywhere.

"ok, i can understand that. but why is everyone here? i mean, don't get me wrong, its great to see you all, but whats with the mini convention? the coronation starts soon and liss is loosing her shit cos she thinks she is gonna be late or something will ruin it like a few of you, who shall remain nameless, ruined Tatiana's funeral. now spill" i say after my little internal discussion about how Lily is gonna go off the deepend cos the man she loves in mine.

"Roza, i need to tell you something. and i don't think you will like it." Dimitri says, avoiding my eyes.

"I...i'm..." he stutters.

"Oh for Vladmir's Sake Dimka, just tell her already, you've hurt her enough as it is" Viktoria yells at his from behind Yeva, who was looking at me with what looks like pity. huh, weird.

Olena steps forward and hugs me "regardless of what happens now you will always be my daughter Roza, and nothing will ever change that. i love you" she whispers in my ear before pulling away. Yeva, hearing what she said to me nods her head in agreement.

i look at all of them and sigh. "Look, if its all the same to you all, if you're not going to tell me what the hell is going on them i'm leaving. my best friend in the entire world is about to become the Queen and i want to be there for her, so see you all later" and i turn on my heel, letting the gym door slam behind me.

Dimitri looks at Zmey, "Well that went well" he says sarcastically.


End file.
